


Bastard

by Gettam



Series: (arthurm) Bastard [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam





	1. bastard

“在流氓中寻找意中人，在谎言里拣最轻的谎”

奥姆缩了缩脖子，冰岛的冷风盘旋叫嚣着往他的脖子里灌，他裹了一件漆黑的羽绒服，只觉得自己准备的还不够充分。按理说亚斯兰人不会感觉到这样刺骨的冷——他们平时的体温就比常人低得多，可能是因为初上岸不适应的原因

苍原狼大闹了亚特兰蒂斯的时候他才见到这位素未谋面的所谓的哥哥，同母异父的杂种亚瑟。亚瑟甚至一点也没有亚斯兰人该有的，如奥姆这般的白发蓝眼——奥姆认为的高贵长相

粗鄙，奥姆暗暗地想，本身他认为如果自己的哥哥是一个可以驾驭虎鲨，有着不可一世的面孔的男人，那这王位让给他也无妨。可如今这个五大三粗的人，使奥姆实在无法相信他可以带领亚特兰蒂斯振兴

于是他决定上岸，像那个什么蝙蝠侠一样，到冰岛去找他哥哥。至于计划嘛，那便是找个机会杀了他，再回到亚特兰蒂斯，去做他的王，完成自己的宏图壮志

 

现在想来这个主意真是糟透了，这地方不仅冷成这样，还一直在下一种洁白的东西，弄得他浑身湿漉漉的，头发也无精打采地黏在头上。奥姆看这样持续在这落后偏僻的地方行走，迟早自己会先一步一命呜呼，便一头钻进了一个小木屋

看起来这是一个酒吧，奥姆找了个不显眼的位置坐下，木椅子咯吱咯吱作响，刚接过侍者递过来的姜茶，他差点没手抖到全泼出来，他压根不需要找他哥哥——亚瑟此时正在酒吧中心比试喝酒

亚瑟正专心地对付着一杯黑啤，他昂着头像要把自己塞进酒杯里，杂乱的棕发被他用一根皮筋简单粗暴地扎成一把，奥姆都快分不清那是他的胡子还是头发

奥姆这才发现他的个头高得惊人，好像他只要蹦一下，就能撞到那吊灯。“19杯！”亚瑟喝完把杯子随手摔在地上，可周围没有人因为他这个动作而发怒，相反，他们都为他欢呼

他的嗓子显然和他的个头很配，带着一些美国佬的口音。他摸了一把嘴，爽朗地笑着，“还有谁要来和我比？”

突然有人上前跟亚瑟说了几句话，亚瑟的目光立刻锁定到了奥姆身上，说不出来是警惕还是好奇

奥姆想躲也显然来不及了，亚瑟捧了两杯啤酒，有些酒劲上头地挤开他对面的椅子，“异乡人，喝一杯吗？”他将酒杯朝奥姆这边推，过满的黑啤泼了出去，奥姆有些厌恶地挪开了手，“不了”

亚瑟睨起眼，他露出来的文身此时看上去杀气十足，“喝！”奥姆有些尴尬地往后退，“他...是不是喝醉了?”而周围的群众则没有接话，奥姆只好继续推辞，“我不怎么能喝酒”

“pussy（娘们）”亚瑟嘲弄地笑起来，而周围响应的笑声让奥姆有些无地自容，他看着那杯黑色的液体，咽了咽口水，端起那一大杯，为了自己的尊严，不管不顾开始灌

他觉得自己的喉咙快要燃烧起来，黑啤苦涩却带有小麦味的味道充斥着他的口腔，他皱着眉，盼望这一杯酒可以快点见底

亚瑟只张着嘴，盯着这个看起来弱不禁风的家伙居然可以这样不要命地喝酒，他伸手想阻止这个陌生的男子，他雪白色的皮肤都快喝成了红色

“嘭”奥姆把酒一扔，他的胃都快失去知觉了，“怎样？”他挑起眉朝着亚瑟得意地笑

亚瑟觉得这个陌生人喝完酒竟然有些性感得可怕，他鼓起掌来，“好！我叫亚瑟，你呢？”

奥姆的头昏昏沉沉的，他只觉得天旋地转，亚瑟的声音也在空中闷闷地，脚软到不听使唤，亚瑟连忙扶住他

在眼前一黑之前，奥姆张了张嘴，“奥姆”

 

【奥姆缩在一个角落里,他本就雪白的皮肤如今显得更惨白，他幼小的身躯还没十几年后雄霸亚斯兰的奥姆的影子

听到房间里父亲的怒吼，奥姆抖得更厉害了，他掐着自己的胳膊，想赶走萦绕的声音。

“你这个婊子，要不是婚约在先，你早就被扔去海沟国了！”  
“在岸上给我生了个野种,亏你还是个女王.”  
“说，那个杂种叫什么?”

闪亮的耳光声终止了这一切的争吵声。

“亚瑟.…是战胜了腿风的亚瑟….”奥姆听见母后的声音微微颤抖着.语气里却是毫不掩饰的坚定和骄傲,“不用你让我走,我自己也会请求去海沟国的。”】

“不！”奥姆猛地坐起，这才从梦中惊醒过来，他发现自己出了一身的汗，叫嚣着的头痛宣告着宿醉的痛苦．他警觉地环顾着四周，不是自己熟稻的珊瑚海景,这才意识到自己已经上岸

厨房里传来一阵瓷器落地的声音，接着在厨房里忙活得乱七八糟的亚瑟出现了，他的胡子或者是头发上沾满了面粉屑，整张脸也是白一块黑一块，搞笑极了.奥姆撇撇嘴,真是不知道这样的人是怎么可以战胜腿风的.

“你.还好吗?”他嗓门大得惊人,奥姆连忙摆了摆手“我..很好.可我在你家？”与亚焚给自己的感觉不同的处处充满温暖的小屋，他本以为亚瑟的家会大红大绿, 金光闪闪,而如今却难得的舒适

“啊…是的.喂，你昨天喝醉了．我就带你回家了，把你留在那帮人手里估计起来之后就分文不留了。”他有些别扭地挠了挠自己的头，“不过什么都没发生.你放心.”

奥姆听到这就有些听不懂了，“难道会发生什么吗？”他盯着亚瑟，只见这个男人差点一个踉跄，奥姆起身“所以…你在做早饭？”他赤着脚——反正也不在意地板的温度，直直地往厨房走去

“别——”亚瑟在他身后无力地吼了一声，奥姆站在厨房门口愣住了。

这简直是刚经历过一场浩劫，鸡蛋液还在无力地从切菜板上往下滴，打在瓷砖上啪啪作响，面粉到处都是，浓郁的黄油充溢着奥姆的鼻子．他简直快下不去脚，而亚瑟则站在后面，一脸吃了鳖的表情，双手绞在一起，朝着奥姆咧了一个傻里傻气的笑

真丑，奥姆在心里翻了个白眼，随即便开始打量着这个厨房，幸好这个大块头没有把所有东西都折腾光，奥姆将袖子捞起来，刚准备自己下厨，身后的亚瑟叫了他,“等一下!”

奥姆皱着眉，见到亚瑟把一件粉红小碎花的围裙拽了出来，强硬地从奥姆的头上套了下去，奥姆望着亚明晃晃的白牙叹了口气，“这样你就不会被弄脏了.”

“你以为所有人都跟你一样笨手笨脚的吗？”他不去理亚瑟，将白发从围裙下抽了出来，随手扎了起来，接着他便开始做起了早饭．奥姆有想过要不要下毒,但看在亚瑟昨晚帮了自己，踌躇了一下还是做了一顿佳肴.

亚瑟倚在门上，奥姆的衬衫被他翻至小臂位置，露出精瘦的手腕，白发被扎起，他的脖颈露了出来，亚瑟这才发现奥姆的皮肤淡得惊人

他垂下眼睑专心地盯着手中的菜，水白色的睫毛快和他的瞳孔混在一起。奥姆光着脚稍微踮起，轻易地抓住了亚瑟的呼吸

亚瑟看着奥姆站在自己造成的废墟之中，却圣洁得如同天使一般

“傻愣着干嘛？”亚瑟接措不及防，一头栽进了奥姆望向自己如深海一般的眼,听到奥姆有些不耐烦的发话才反应过来.

“啊…抱歉”亚瑟连忙走上前接住奥姆手里盘子和杯子.牛油果蔬莱汁？亚瑟有些嫌弃地皱了皱眉，又看见手上那一盘热量丰富的肉食大餐，心满意足地笑了.

“哦老天，我都快十几年没吃过这么好的早餐了．”亚瑟一边大口啃着羊排，一边赞不绝口，“你要知道，我妈不会做饭，我爸也是个糙汉子,自从我成年以后我就天天和我爸在酒吧喝啤酒当早饭，那滋味可不好受.”奥姆刚想同情他却见到他又捧起了一杯啤酒，灌得开心极了，于是摇了摇头

母亲不会做饭？奥坍暗地里想了想，没说话，他从来都不知道关于母亲的任何事,从他开始理解父母亲之间的关系没多久.他就再也没见过母亲.所到亚瑟谈的这么自然，他有些后悔没有狠下心杀这个人

亚兹虽然粗鲁大意，但他还是可以看出来奥姆的心情不是那么好了，他伸出油乎乎的手指着奥姆的那杯绿色的蔬菜汁，“你就吃这玩意？”

奥姆将杯子挪向自己，很是嫌弃地开口，“这很有营养不过，你倒是心大，不光收留了一个陌生人，还完全毫无戒心地吃陌生人做的东西。”

被噎得说不出话来，他瞪着眼睛看着被自己风卷残云过后不剩下多少的菜，又望望奥姆的神色，来回转换，就含着那一口肉，不吃了．奥姆挑着眉，把蔬菜汁一饮而尽，随后淡然地说：“放心吃吧．”

奥姆实在无心去看亚瑟吃东西，他向外走，冰岛的礁石没什么好看的．石灰色的排在海岸边，寒风还是在咆哮，只不过没有昨天那般刺骨了．奥姆张开双臂，闻到海风里那威湿的味道，他有些想家

只要他可以杀死亚瑟,他就可以回去了.

而此时亚瑟也走了出来.

他低头不敢去和奥姆对视，“这样说有点唐突…不过，你愿意先留宿在这里吗？虽然我不了解你，也不知道你来这的目的，但我昨晚打听了一下，你也没有找好住处,所以留下来吧...”

他没有去看奥姆，因此他不知道奥姆水蓝色的眼睛里露出了怎样凶狠的眼神，他只听见奥姆轻轻地说：“好...”

不仔细去听都快被那寒风吞噬进去的回答．

 

这是奥姆待在这里第三天.他还是没能杀的了亚瑟

亚瑟的运气仿佛好的没有边,每次他都可以轻易地躲过去.奥姆都快相信“傻人有傻福”这种道理了．亚瑟对奥姆的态度倒是一天比一天更温柔，尽管奥姆总是拒绝他的种种暗示.

爱上一个想杀自己的人这种事情简直不可以太蠢

不过也像是亚瑟会干出来的事

在亚瑟的帮助下奥姆学会了使用手机，这一天他穿着亚瑟的背心以及像在夏威表路边摊上买的大垮裤在暖和的小木屋里看电影．通过手机他发现007是间谍电影中评分最高的,他便津津有味地看了起来.

一连串地看下来,奥姆发现邦德成功的三大手段:关系够硬,试加值及智力值爆表以及时不时的色诱.

奥姆一人上岸，再加上这几天一直都在亚瑟的小屋里待着，奥姆哪有什么关系网?奥姆也不稀罕借助别人的力量，他坚信自己以孤身一人干掉驱瑟

武力值他算是相信自己，可比起个头惊人壮如牛的亚瑟想他不敢掉以轻心,智力肯定是完胜的,但他尝试了许多次用大量的药剂也没成功，因为亚瑟只是十分不好意思地跑去上了个厕所，然后什么也没有发生，天知道他的胃是什么做的．

只剩下色诱这一招了.这好像很轻易.奥姆绕着发丝暗自想到，他不是迟钝，他当然可以看出亚瑟对自己的好当然不仅仅是因为亚瑟是个好人，那像缠人的海草样总是黏在自己身上的视线当然也不只是好奇

奥姆只觉得自己怎么没早点发现这个方法—，尽管这个方法有些上不了台面，但奥姆快失去耐心了，他想赶紧把这件事结束

于是亚瑟回到家里时，便见到奥姆系着围裙，坐在桌上，很是热情地说“饿了吗？今天打着鱼没？”

亚瑟整个人都湿透了，皮衣贴在他的皮肤上难受极了，他甩了甩头，没多热情地回答，“恩，饿了，没打着鱼,这几天水域不怎么太平，不知道是不有人搞鬼”

他刚准备栽进浴室冲个凉，换身衣服再好好和奥姆聊天，却听见奥姆冷不丁地冒了一句，“你从来都不是个渔夫对吧”

亚瑟停在把手上的手愣了一下，他干脆把皮衣脱了下来，光着膀子转过身来，盯着奥姆，“你可把我想的太伟大了”  
[我不过是一个一无所有只想留住你的渔夫罢了]

奥姆低下了头，躲开了亚瑟灼人的目光，咬往下嘴唇，倏地开了口，“看来找们都有秘密吧.”

亚瑟站在淋浴头下,凉水冲刷着他的身体,有助于他集中精力思考.亚瑟一直以来只是想在靠近海的渔村里当一个无牵无挂，优哉愉快的渔夫，他想逃避自己的命运.可布陆斯的出现让他知道这根本不可能实现

他开始有了戒心，不再像以前那般大大列咧、无所畏惧.

奥姆的突然出现,又再次打破了亚瑟的平静,这个像月光一样的神秘的人仿佛唤睡了亚瑟的迷恋.

可突如其来的惊喜不会像童话故事里的解逅一样完美

是的, 我们都有秘密

亚瑟昂起头闭着眼享受水流，所以他一开始会和奥姆说自己是个渔夫，而奥姆则说自己是个流浪者

亚瑟喜欢刺激、学尚冒险，甘于赌注，他把奥姆留在自己的身边，这从一开始就是个赌.

这个赌恐怕是亚瑟这一辈子很少没有把握的赌，可他比哪那一次都希望自己赢

亚瑟擦干头发,走出浴室,见奥姆一口菜都一没吃，他琥珀色的眼睛里又燃起了兴趣,“不吃吗?都凉了.”

奥姆才如梦初醒般抬起头，拿起叉子摆弄了几下,“想等你一起吃的.”

振作点。奥姆对自己说，他望着眼前这个真心对自己好的大个子，也许今晚那双对着自己倾吐爱意的眼睛便会永远失去了光茫，他开心不起来.

上帝，你该不会也和亚瑟那个傻子一样分不清轻重了吧.想你的志向吧，振作起来．你真会以为有谁真心喜欢你?连母后都为了眼前的这个亚瑟永远离开了你

奥姆又想起那一直萦绕在心头的父母的对话，他知道母亲对自己不会有像对亚瑟一样那么多的爱，亚瑟的父亲是真正与她相爱的男人，而自己的父亲仅仅是一个把她强暴了还逼她生孩子的男人

奥姆没了胃口，等亚瑟的时候菜本来都快凉得差不多了，他干脆放下餐具,饶有兴趣地盯着亚瑟,“亚瑟?”

“唔？”亚瑟口齿不清地应着，觉得此时正撑着头温亲无比地喊自己的名字的奥姆十分地不真实.

“吃完饭去游个泳吧”

亚瑟瞥了一眼外面乌黑的天，又看了看出神地望着大海的奥姆，应了声，“好”

拒绝了亚瑟非要给自己裹上的衣服，奥姆灵活地逃出了亚瑟的怀抱，他感觉自己与这片海，越来越亲近了.曾几何时快杀掉自己的冷风如今却很舒服地绕着自己.

“嘿！你冷不冷啊！”亚瑟的声音从后面传来，语气里是毫不掩饰的急躁和心疼,奥姆回过头，看见亚瑟还拽着那件想给奥姆套上的衣服在后面朝自己跑来

奥姆心情好多了，甚至他的心跳也像亚瑟赶来的脚步一样咚咚作响，他踩在岸边的礁石上，已经退潮的海水只能有些天力地拍打过他的脚趾

但奥姆只觉得舒服极了

亚瑟此时已追了过来，他在奥姆身后几米外哼哧哼哧地喘着气，活像一只刚刚狩猎完的野兽，奥姆再往前迈了几步，让海水浸到他的脚踝，他解开宽松的裤带，这下他终于感到有点冷了

又往前迈了几步，奥姆脱掉自己的背心，丢在身旁，把精心编好的辫子解开来，随意地抖了抖头发，奥姆深吸一口气，转过身朝着亚瑟微笑起来．“来吗，一起游泳吧。”

该怎么形容眼前的景象？

亚瑟都快窒息了过去，他手上还拿着想给奥姆穿上的外套，冰岛的风还刮得他有些冷，他还骂骂咧咧地觉得奥姆总是学不会照顾自己，他还想抱怨

然后一切都在亚瑟接抬头的那一瞬停止了.

真是令人窒息.

奥姆简直快和这银白的月光，或者是这海水融为一体了，他背着光亚瑟看不清他的身体，但那曲线，既不像酒吧里的招待女郎那般玲珑有致,也不像自己这般粗犷伟岸

他就像一座雕塑.是力和美的结合的最完美的作品

亚瑟咽了口水，想说话却半天都说不出来，他偏过头不好意思地咳了咳清嗓子,“好…”

他伸手解自己的衣服，皮衣摩擦在一起和拉链拉下的声音与轻微的海水声、风声纠缠在一起，亚瑟一步一步走向奥姆——带着初生一般的感动

那是一种带电的凉意.是颤票，是那种浑身透明、毛孔张开——非要爱上点什么的感觉

他们毫无动静地站在没过腰的地方注视着彼此，像是要用目光描摹下彼此肌肉的脉络.

亚瑟在身后抬了抬手，海水便失去了之前的平静，冲刷着他们直立着的身体.他的眼睛因为动用能力而越发金黄，牢牢地攥住奥姆的视线.

“看来我们游不成泳了？”

亚瑟睨起眼睛，朝奥姆迈了一步，见到奥姆有些紧张地咬着下嘴唇, 亚瑟放松地笑了出来, 轻轻地贴了上去.

奥姆睁开眼睛只盯着亚瑟，亚瑟揽住他的后脑门，指引他跟着自己的节奏．

亚瑟的胡子弄得奥姆有点痒，但亚瑟温柔地含着奥姆的嘴唇，唇齿之间除了轻微的啤酒味，还有海水里的咸湿气味，奥姆舒服地闭上了眼张开嘴与亚瑟挑逗起来.

奥姆真希望他们可以一直停留在这里，他踮起脚将自己贴得更向亚瑟，他渴望这具如神祗般的身体，亚瑟抱住他，环在他身上的臂膀如同钢铁一般

奥姆也把手伸到身后，凝了一串水流，然后他无比留恋地吻了吻亚瑟，用那串水流打穿了亚瑟的腹部

亚瑟捂住腹部差点要跌下去，他低下头去看伤口．奥姆走到他面前，逼迫他望着自己，“我叫奥姆，是你同母异父的弟弟，现在你的王位归我了.”

亚瑟只是笑了笑，好像没有被奥姆惊到，”给你就给你吧.我只想问问你，你为什么不下手更重一点？”

见到奥姆水蓝色的瞳孔骤然放大，亚瑟跌坐在海里笑得更大声了。


	2. fxxking car

奥姆可以说是落荒而逃，而亚瑟呆呆地坐在水里老半天才发现这个刚被打穿的伤口不离开水根本不会止住血.真狠心啊...亚瑟苦笑了一下，才起身拖着身子往岸上走

他大口吸着气，腹部的伤口不是亚瑟最为难忍的痛，而是奥姆.哦，那个小混蛋，亚瑟的嘴唇上仿佛还可以感受到奥姆的温度，他们是那么紧贴着交换彼此的气味.

言语会骗人，动作也会，可是感觉不会.亚瑟有些冷

此刻涌出来的血竟有些烫手

王位?就为了这个？亚瑟失望极了，不是失望在奥捅的这一刀，而是失望在他竟是为了一个王位.一个亚瑟这么多年来都不想要的东西

要知道他想要什么亚瑟都会给他，更何况是这样一个王位，为什么他不和自己提一下呢？亚瑟甚至都想到他把王位送给奥姆，来换取奥姆继续留在他身边.亚瑟笑了笑，倒在沙滩上，因为大口吸气呼气又有些渗血的伤口让亚瑟只能平躺着

冰岛的天盛了他满眼的阴霾

亚瑟有些疲倦地挪了挪嘴唇，他现在倒是很想尝尝那杯蔬莱汁了.

 

“老兄，醒醒！”一个似曾相识的声音不断地在耳边响起，亚瑟用了好些力气才睁开眼，就看见巴里的脸放大了无数倍在面前——显然巴里也被吓了一跳，他立刻贴到了几米远的墙上

“感谢上帝你醒了！我们是在沙滩上找到你的！老天！你就和死了一样！于是布鲁斯就把你接到这个巨大奢侈神秘....咳...蝙蝠洞里来治疗.一开始治疗可不算顺利，我说，你被发现时可是没穿衣服的，身上的伤口也不像是人类的成器造成的，你该不会是和什么海的女儿发生什么了吧….”

巴里的碎碎念让亚瑟有些吃不消，他皱着眉有些困难地从巴里一大串的话里找出到底发生了什么.

看样子他被布鲁斯救了一命

“你怎么不说话？你该不会…失忙了吧！”巴里的眼睛睁得圆圆的，“我是闪电快,世界上最快的男人…”

“停停停，快别说你有多快的话了…”布鲁斯拍了指巴里的肩，示意他别再说话了。“上次和苍原狼交战之后，我和黛安娜一直都监控着你们的身体状况，当然这只是确保们的安全，而今天系统显了你大量失血，我们才急忙来找你。”

亚瑟点点头，他的伤口被包了起来，“我无法完全根治这个伤口，它不是刀具或枪械造成的，很抱歉我只可以帮你简单地再生了一些细胞,但它们凋亡的速度依旧很快,所以你得尽快找到伤你的那个人,要治好你可不容易...”

亚瑟摸上自己的伤口，隔着沙布他还是觉得有些异样，但他还是笑了起来，“太好了，我正有想去找他的意思。”布鲁斯点点头，“这一批细胞大概还可以给你两个小时”

亚瑟起身站起来，动了动身子，“我需要我的三叉戟”

奥姆几乎是头也不回地像只老鼠一样窜进了自己宫殿，他止不住地喘气，一闭上眼他仿佛就可以看见亚瑟倒在一片血海之中，他琥珀色的眼睛里还像几分钟前盈满了拆穿他的得意.

是啊，我为什么下手不再重一点呢？直接打穿他的心脏，又或是再狠一点，把他曾经摄人的眼睛挖出来，把他的嘴封起来，让他再也无法说出一些可以让他心跳加速的话.

奥姆咬紧后牙槽，他累极了.可以说是精疲力尽，与亚瑟的一个吻仿佛让他完全没了复仇的乐趣.

身旁的侍从走上前，奥姆才抬起眼睛“可以准备加冕了，亚瑟已死.”

待从听到这句话一颤，这细微的动作引起了奥姆的注意，”为什么你们所有人，所有人都那么喜欢亚瑟？因为他是杂种？你们有谁见过他！”

他刚准备举起三叉戟，维科便进来了，奥姆只得放弃杀人的念头，望着这位受人尊敬的长者.“老师”

维科摆摆手，“这一趟一定很辛苦吧.”见到奥姆直接闭上了眼，维科走到他旁边，”你知道流程，我们必须要确定亚瑟已经死了，可是你没有把证据带回来.”

奥姆实在无法想象自己提着亚瑟的头大摇大摆地回来，他叹了口气，“我做不到….”提头颅这件事太有损形象了.

他脑子有点昏昏沉沉的，维科的声音飘进他的意识里，“你要弄明白，你做不到的是什么…”

亚瑟找到他之前战斗时用的三叉戟，两个小时可不算多,他得好好利用才是，不光是利用，他还要证明自己的赌有没有赢

于是还在休息的奥姆被待从给吵醒了.“殿下，亚瑟回来了.”奥姆立刻就清醒了，他甚至清醒得有些头疼，这个男人就不能消停点吗？被水打穿过还敢跑到深海里是疯了吗？

奥姆赶忙跑到亚瑟闹事的地方，接着目瞪口呆．亚瑟浓密的棕发随着水波飘浮起来，他的眼睛在海水里衬得更是金黄，亚瑟的身后，是一堆鱼不停跳转着, 摆出“I love you”的图案.

奥姆的右眼皮很有预兆地跳了一下

紧接着亚瑟朝着奥姆大喊了一声,“嘿!奥姆,这是我送给你的！”整片海域倏地静了下来,奥姆提着三叉戟冲了上去，掐住亚瑟的脖子咬牙吻牙地说，“你还敢回来送死?

“放轻松，美人”亚瑟似乎完全没把奥姆来势汹汹的攻击放在眼里，“我是来和你表白的，我想…你应该不会希望有观众吧.”他用眼神示意了一下充满八卦神情的围观群众，“不如我们找地方两个人谈谈？”

奥望着这个还在调笑的男人眼底的笑意，他将眼睛睨在一起，“或者我可以趁现在就杀了你？”手上的力气又加大了几分，三叉戟的尖也摆在了亚瑟的腹部伤口处

亚瑟有些无可奈何地抬起手，将自己的三叉戟抵上了奥姆的腹部，“我想想，我现在大概还剩半小时可以再看看你，还不赖．"亚瑟苦笑了起来，奥姆愣了愣，“我们就这么僵持着吧．二十分钟后我就上岸了，你以后有机会，来木屋的后院看看我.”

奥姆不是不知道他是什么意思，奥姆不能接受的，是自己的心竟然有些阵痛，他讨厌这脆弱的迹象，以及面前这个满眼留恋和不舍的高个子男人，奥姆恼怒地骂了一句，“走好，杂种.”接着将三叉戟毫不留情地插进亚瑟的腹部

亚瑟感到痛，他当然会感到痛，但他没有愤怒，在三叉戟刺进腹部的那一瞬，亚瑟松开手，任凭自己的三叉戟落了下去.

他盯着奥姆的眼睛，水蓝色的眼睛已没有了平时的平静，奥姆眼睫毛颤抖着，说不清是什么样的情愫．人工合成的细胞破裂起来的感觉很奇妙，亚瑟安慰自己已经体会过许多人没体会过的东西了.

别去看，奥姆暗自里对自己说．亚瑟不可抗力地往下坠，殷红的血从他的腹部像一朵一朵艳丽鲜红的珊湖花开放搬涌出.那该死的视线还帮在自己身上，奥姆数着自己的心跳,他的脚不自然地抖了起来．

“操”奥姆咒了一句往下沉去，他拉住已经失去知觉有些发冷的亚瑟，往上游去，他抿着薄唇，对着跟上来的侍从吩咐了一句。“把他活好，治不好你们就完了”接着他立刻消失在了群众面前

亚瑟觉得自己一直在发烧，他感觉自己全身滚热，像是身处地狱之中，腹部的伤口却清凉无比，这反差令他煎熬．从没有人说死这么痛苦啊，亚瑟恨恨地想，挣扎着最后一丝力气，想睁开眼

便撞进了奥姆的眼眸里——纯粹的蓝眼睛里掺进了一些歇斯底里

奥姆的手正在胡乱地解着亚瑟的裤子，亚瑟的眼睛猛地睁开，他准备起身，却被奥姆一把摁了下去，“你敢动一下，我就一刀下去，你就可以和你生孩子的想法拜拜了.”

亚瑟咽了口口水，他知道自己又捡回了一条命，他的赌赢了．奥姆正跨坐在自己的身上，解自己的衣服.亚瑟身处的这个房间没有光线，但亚瑟可以清楚地看见房间外的蔚蓝明亮的海底宫殿

当奥姆将亚瑟的裤子扯掉时，他才感觉到奥姆跨在自己身上的那两条腿也是没有衣服的．亚瑟不敢去想其他的，奥姆冰凉光滑的皮肤紧贴着自己，他的手在亚瑟的腹部打转

“我知道我们之间可能会是无解死局，但是没关系，我今晚只想和你做尽荒唐事,把不能宣之于口的深情用最亲密的方式告诉你”

奥姆在黑暗中牢牢盯住亚瑟，他有些紧张却期待地颤栗着，他们之间不需要再多说什么话了.奥姆低下头去咬上了亚瑟的嘴.

舌尖在互相跳舞，他们像早已做过几百次一样舔舐着彼此的灵魂．奥姆的牙齿细细地咬过亚瑟的唇,亚瑟的舌尖扫过奥姆的上颚,鼻息紊乱,气息交缠

奥姆享受地闭上了眼：如果有什么报应的话，就来怪他吧．是他忍不住内心的欲望，是他贪这一时的欢愉，奥姆抬起身，坐了下去．

撕裂却旖旎的快感传来，奥姆向后仰起了身，他洁白的酮体在亚瑟面前显露无遗.他咬紧牙关却忍不住口中细碎的呻吟.

奥姆抬起自己，却因亚瑟不断地肿胀而差点腿软下去，他颤抖着将腿夹得更紧,激得亚瑟一声闷哼.

“我来吧。”亚瑟支起身，抱住了快变成水的奥姆，奥姆这会可没什么力气可以给亚瑟一刀了，亚瑟将他摆回床上，在奥姆的脖颈处狠狠地咬了一口

接着便扶腰进得更深，奥姆的双腿配合得夹住亚瑟的腰，亚瑟喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着,他找寻着奥姆最深的秘密

又一次的撞击，奥姆尖叫着张口咬住了亚瑟肩上紧实的肉，奥姆的睫毛被他的眼泪沾湿，亚瑟满意地笑了出来，他摸了摸奥姆的后颈，低声念道，“找到你了”

亚瑟冲撞着那一点，奥姆的全身先是紧绷在一起，他还没办法处理这前所未有的快感，但亚瑟毫不理会地挤开奥姆的内壁，往更深处探去．奥姆只得倚在床上，任凭亚瑟掌控节奏

亚瑟眯起眼睛，脖子上的血管因用力而突出，奥姆都快用近乎常拜的眼神望着亚瑟，这个近乎完美的男人，为我所有他正用尽他的力气为我服务，奥姆笑了起来，他弓起腰更贴近亚瑟．

“想试试别的吗？”亚瑟金色的眼睛朝奥姆眨了眨，奥姆唇边的笑意更明显了,他咬了咬下嘴唇点点头.亚瑟轻啄了一下奥姆的鼻尖,将他翻了过去.

奥姆差点直接缴械，亚瑟在自己体内而自己被转过来的快感冲击着奥姆的底线，这会亚瑟和奥姆裸露的皮肤大面积地接触在一起，这让奥姆有些羞耻.亚瑟的手在奥姆的身前游离着，身后不放松地继续侵略

亚瑟将奥姆向下摁在柔软的床垫上，奥姆的两腿早就无力支持自己的动作，全靠亚瑟捞住他的腰.奥姆的脊背凹成了一道光滑的曲线，因为做受而泛着蜜红，亚瑟只觉得自己快失去理智了．

“快点“奥姆如蚊子般的声音飘进亚瑟的耳朵里，亚瑟笑了起来，“遵命”，他将奥姆的腿分得更开，找准奥姆的敏感点，如快了抽插的频率

奥姆用力地攥着床单承受着亚瑟的狂风暴雨

他们一起颤抖着，他们都像跑了几千米后喘息着，他们交换了最深处的秘密，他弓起身体接受他的爱，他挺着腰想将他融进自己的身体里

奥姆在亚瑟的怀里喘息着，亚瑟的手指在奥姆的发间穿梭，他时不时在奥姆的发梢落下细碎的吻.

“亚瑟.库里，你想成为王的男人吗？”奥姆想起自己几天前在手机上看到的话，问了出来．

亚瑟轻声笑了笑，“这句话应该我问你吧”  
奥姆恨恨地咬了一下亚瑟的喉结，亚瑟的手滑到奥姆的身后稍又用了些力,奥姆娇嗔地说了一声”别动.”

亚瑟抬起奥姆的头，凝视着奥姆的眼睛，“怎么说？那个问题.”奥姆快被亚瑟那灼人的视线里的爱意给烧伤了，他组织语言半天也回答不出来

于是奥姆慢慢挪过去，碰了一下亚瑟的唇便转了身再也不理亚瑟在身后的疯狂发问.

真是个傻子.


End file.
